


Saturday

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Doctor!Magnus, Flufftober, M/M, Party, Strangers to Lovers, i guess, nurse!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: The one where Alec and Magnus meet at a party and then again...at work





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey
> 
> This one, I'm not sure about but I'm sick and really not in the mood to read it so I'm sorry for any mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy!

“What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey I got your number at a party but we were both drunk out of our minds, but we kissed and when you gave me your number, you saved it under the guy in the black outfit and I never did get your name, so who are you?’”

“Not in so many words but yeah”

Catarina and Magnus sat in one of the 24 hour diners down the street from the hospital where they both worked, eating what should be considered a midnight snack but for them was breakfast. Both of them working night shifts the whole of this week had been a mistake and Magnus’ body knew it, and it probably didn’t help that the weekend before Magnus had got very very drunk at a party and was now paying the consequences. At said party he had kissed a random stranger, an attractive stranger but nonetheless a stranger. Magnus had managed to get his number, and they had been talking for most of the week. But Magnus had no intentions of ever meeting up with the man again because he didn’t know his name. Crazy, right? You don’t just kiss a hot stranger, get his number, talk for a week and not know his name. But the thing was that this stranger had saved himself in Magnus’ phone under the name  _ “The guy in the black outfit”  _ Now how do you bring up in conversation that you don't know the person’s name? The answer is you don’t because that’s awkward and embarrassing, and it’s been a whole week, he should’ve said something on the first day, now Magnus couldn’t do it without making a fool of himself. 

“You need to ask” Catarina said pointing her fork, that was loaded with cheesecake towards Magnus

“I have every intention of asking him what his name is” Pushing her fork out his face “But how it’s too awkward”

“You tell him you were drunk and you can’t remember” Now eating the cheesecake slowly off her fork. Magnus could do this, he could ask completely random stranger what his name is. Couldn’t he? It had been a week and Magnus knew that the man knew his name, calling him by it about two seconds into conversation, so it was completely one sided and just downright awkward. He just needed to plan some way of bringing it up in conversation without it being the most embarrassing moment of his life.

Back at the hospital, Magnus had been called to the front desk to get the new employee, who was replacing one of the nurses. Rounding the corner into the lobby, clipboard in hand, Magnus read out 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, 25, fresh out of med school, and likes…” Trailing off as he looked up to gauge the man’s reaction, the man stood in front of him was ‘the guy in the black outfit’. From the party, the guy he had kissed that Saturday night. Just stood there frozen in time, Magnus locked eyes with ‘Alexander’, he didn’t really know what to do. Until Maia behind the desk coughed “Sorry, um follow me” Fumbling with the pen, he had been beating against the clipboard, scanning his card and walking through the doors. Magnus took Alec to the locker rooms, so he could put on his uniform, walking him through the various points that Alec would come into contact with while he was working the night. 

“If you have any questions, me or Dr Loss will be around here” Gesturing to the whole floor, when he saw Cat appearing from one of the cubeicals “If you’ll excuse me” Alec nodded giving an awkward smile to Magnus, while he practically ran away.

Magnus grabbed Cat’s coat and dragged her down the hall, out of earshot of Alec,

“Woah woah” Cat exclaimed as they came to a stop at the bottom of the hall and she nearly fell backwards “What’s going on?”

“The new guy, he’s the guy from the party” Out of breath slightly from walking so quickly,

“The same one?” Magnus just nodded “Well you have to talk to him about it” Catarina’s pager sounded, she quickly tapped the button “I have to go”

“Of course of course go” Now Magnus was stood alone at the end of the hall, he knew he had to go back out and speak to Alec, but talk about awkward.

The rest of the shift, Magnus swiftly avoided a lot of conversations with Alec, only helping when he had to, even the surgery that Magnus had to be in for three hours, was slightly welcomed. It was like he couldn’t really breathe, he knew Alec was attractive that wasn’t it, it was the fact the man hadn’t said anything and had continued like they didn’t know each other. They had to talk, Magnus knew there would be no amount of text chain that could clear this up. As he was hanging his coat on the hook, the door opened and stood there was Alec.

“Sorry, I’ll just yeah” Pointing a finger behind him and turning on his heels to leave

“No no wait” Magnus caught the man’s jumper sleeve, dropping it as soon as Alec turned to face him “Sorry” Embarrassed slightly “I just really need to talk to you”

“I hear the diner down the street is pretty good, want to head there?” Magnus just nodded, grabbing his bag from his locker and following Alec out.

Sliding into one of the booths, Magnus didn’t really know how to start the conversation, the air around them a little thick suddenly. 

“What did you want to talk about?”

“You know the uh the”

“The kiss” Alec interrupted, Magnus was glad for it because there was no way he would be able to say it

“Yeah”

“Okay?”

“It was good, great even, but okay I can't say what I want to say with you looking at me like that” A hand flying up in the air to circle Alec’s face 

“I’m not looking at you like anything” Chuckling as he said the words, hands up in surrender, oh Magnus was a goner “It was good for me too, I’m just glad you gave me your name”

“You didn’t give me yours though” Magnus admitted under his breath, picking up a menu to hide his face behind. The pair sprung into conversation, Alec remembering the events of the night very differently to how Magnus had. Even the part when he added his number, Alec didn’t remember a thing about saving himself under anything that wasn’t his own name. Magnus didn’t care to admit that he didn’t know Alec’s name until they had met earlier that night. 

They stayed until the sun came up, just talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. Alec offered Magnus a ride home, and for the first time in a long time they both felt weightless. Even as Magnus crashed into his bed, flopping down onto the covers, he felt himself smile as his phone vibrated on the nightstand,

_ “The guy in the black outfit” : Goodnight Magnus <3 _

_ Magnus : Goodnight Alexander <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @cobaltbane


End file.
